Be Like That
by Animorphalite
Summary: Ron and Harry muse on what it would be like to live each other's lives. Songfic.


Be Like That by Animorphalite  
  
He spends his nights in California, Watching the stars on the big screen Then he lies awake and he wonders, Why can't that be me?  
  
Ronald Weasley was the sixth in a family of seven children. Charlie was the Quidditch captain, Bill was the punk, Percy was the Head Boy, Fred and George were the funny, popular ones, and Ginny was the girl. What was he? He wasn't particularly athletic, smart, or funny. The only unusual thing about him was his best friend, Harry Potter. Harry was a fantastic best friend, the best anyone could ever hope for, and yet...  
  
Cause in his life he is filled With all these good intentions He's left a lot of things He'd rather not mention right now  
  
Earlier that year his jealousy had come to a head. Harry's name had been drawn out of the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. Although he had adamantly denied that he had put it in there, Ron hadn't believed him. He just thought Harry was taking advantage of yet another opportunity to flaunt his fame in everyone's face. Now he realized how absurd the idea was. Harry had never flaunted his fame. In fact, he hated all the recognition he got, people constantly running up to him for his autograph and gaping at his scar. Ron just couldn't understand that.  
  
But just before he says goodnight, He looks up with a little smile at me, And he says, If I could be like that, I would give anything Just to live one day, in those shoes If I could be like that, what would I do, What would I do  
  
If only I could be like that, he thought, not to live in my brother's shadows, to be my own person, standing out high above them all. To be known as 'Ron', not as 'another one of those Weasleys', or as 'Harry Potter's best friend'. To be free to be... me.  
  
Now and dreams we run He spends his days up in the north park, Watching the people as they pass And all he wants is just A little piece of this dream, Is that too much to ask?  
  
The Dursleys had kicked Harry out of 4, Privet Drive for the day. Since the Ton-Tongue-Toffee incident the summer before, almost the only times he was allowed home were to eat and sleep. When he was in the house, they gave him hate-filled looks and Uncle Vernon had asked him five times already when he was going to the Weasley's. It was only his first week back from Hogwarts.  
  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, On a quiet little street All he wants is just that something to Hold onto, that's all he needs  
  
Harry was so envious of Ron. He had the most wonderful family in the world, and he took it all for granted. Of course, Harry had Sirius, but it wasn't really the same, especially with him always being on the run. Harry had often heard Ron complaining about how overprotective his mum and dad were. And that time in second year when Mrs. Weasley had sent him a Howler, whoa. Harry had never heard such creative swearing in his life, not even when Dobby had done that thing with the pudding and Uncle Vernon lost that huge order of drills. Harry couldn't understand Ron's attitude at all. He would give anything to have a real family.  
  
Yeah! If I could be like that, I would give anything Just to live one day, in those shoes If I could be like that, what would I do, What would I do  
  
Whenever Harry went to Ron's house, he was always shocked by how nice everyone was to him. Mrs. Weasley fussed over him the same as she did her real children, and Mr. Weasley was always finding him to ask questions about 'eckltricity', 'escapators', and other muggle things. Ron's brothers treated him just like one of them. Harry had never felt so much love and warmth and... acceptance anywhere else. And to think Ron took all this for granted! He would have traded all of his fame in an instant, just to have a family.  
  
I'm falling into this, dreams We run away If I could be like that, I would give anything Just to live one day, in those shoes If I could be like that, what would I do, What would I do  
  
Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. "Hey, Ron!" Fred shouted, "Come on, we're all going to Diagon Alley to buy some dungbombs and send annomous owls to Percy!" Ron lay on his bed looking morosely up at the ceiling. "I don't feel like it." he said. There was a silence from the other side of the door. Then, it slowly eased open. Fred and George very sneakily tiptoed across the floor, and then they pounced. Ron yelled as they threw a blanket over him and picked him up. "No more of that, now." said George in a mock-serious tone as they carried him down the stairs, "You've been moping about ever since you got back from school. Today we're all going to have some fun."  
  
Half protesting, half laughing, Ron said "Fine, fine. Just put me down first, okay?"  
  
  
  
If I could be like that, I would give anything Just to live one day, in those shoes If I could be like that, what would I do, What would I do  
  
A little girl walked shyly up to Harry. "Excuse me, Mr.," she said in an awestruck voice, "But are you Harry Potter?" Harry sighed listlessly. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter. I suppose you want my autograph?" To his shock, the little girl threw her arms around him and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Then she let go and said, with a huge smile, "My mommy said you saved us all from an evil bad wizard! She said if I ever saw you I should thank you, 'cause if it wasn't for you we would all be deaded." She hugged him again, and then, suddenly shy, she ran off to play with her friends on the swings. Harry touched his cheek where the girl had kissed him. He couldn't remember anyone kissing him before, ever. He got up from the bench and wandered off, happily whistling to himself.  
  
If I could be like that, I would give anything Just to live one day, in those shoes If I could be like that, what would I do What would I do Falling in I feel I am falling in, to this again  
  
-The Evil Overlord of the Universe 


End file.
